Catastrofe 3964
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: Skipper despierta después de un tiempo indefinido, no tiene recuerdos de absolutamente nada de lo que le ocurrió recientemente, el mundo esta totalmente destruido y no parece a ver sobrevivientes o por lo menos eso parece a primera vista, ahora skipper deberá descubrir lo que ocurrió y también lo que paso en el mundo, ¿que fue lo que paso en realidad?
1. Chapter 1

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, SON MUY IMPORTANTE, XD._**

 **Introducción**

Muy bien aquí les tengo presentando un nuevo fanfic, esta vez el protagonista va a ser el pingüino líder, así es estoy hablando de nada mas y nada menos que de skipper, en esta nueva aventura el pingüino no sabrá que esta pasando, esta solo y el mundo parece que fue destruido por completo, pareciera que hubiera pasado un gran desastre, porque skipper es el único ser vivo en todo el planeta tierra, 'o eso es lo que parece?.

Ahora me volví un poquito loco y decidí hacer experimentos a la hora de escribir esta cosa, narrando la historia de forma diferente de la que usualmente uso para escribir mis fanfics,espero que le guste mis raros experimentos, y bueno sin más preámbulo, vamos a comenzar ya, XD.

* * *

 _ **En un edificio en lo que solía ser en nuestros tiempos la ciudad de nueva york, se encontraba el cadáver de un pingüino, el pingüino que en vida era un gran líder, pero que ahora no era más que un cuerpo en descomposición,**_ _eso pensarían muchos al ver a primera vista a este pingüino, la verdad_ _era que ese pingüino no está muerto, estaba respirando, pero de debería estar muerto, debido a esto próximo que verán mas al rato en la historia, el misterioso pingüino despierta de entre los escombros, una vez despierto, es golpeado por un periódico,_ _ **que no tenia fecha, pero que tenía un artículo que decía: Estalla la tercera guerra mundial,**_ _el pingüino al leer esto por nomas, se da cuenta que se había producido un guerra mundial, rápidamente el pingüino se levanta todo asuntado,_ _ **tenía en su mente cosas como:**_ _ **¿la tercera guerra mundial?, es una broma del periódico, donde estaba, por que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado recientemente, como termino allí y así, ¿acaso los humanos se volvieron locos y cometieron una nueva guerra mundial por capricho suyo?,**_ _skipper deseaba que todo saliera bien y que el periódico estuviera equivocado, el pingüino sale corriendo hacia la ventana del edificio, cuando llega a tal lugar, ve aterrado como su gran ciudad, donde una vez el habito feliz en el zoológico de central park con sus compañeros y amigos,_ _ **ahora está destruido**_ _, no totalmente pero un cosas si era cierta, la ciudad estaba inhabitable, lo que una vez fue una gran ciudad de los estados unidos, la gran manzana,_ _ **ahora estaba reducido a escombros, el pingüino no podía entender cómo es que pudo ocurrir de la noche a la mañana, como rayos termino en ese sitio, por que el pingüino no recorvada nada de lo que hiso los días anteriores al cataclismo que sufrió la ciudad,**_ _skipper dio un profundo respiro he intento calmarse, luego de tranquilizarte y de aceptar lo que paso, el pingüino comienza a bajar lo mas que pudo del edificio, hasta llegar a nivel del suelo, una vez allí, skipper se pudo dar cuenta de algo,_ _ **pareciera como si la ciudad fuere sido alcanzada por la radicación de una bomba nuclear,**_ _ya que los edificios a pesar de no estar caídos, se encontraban deshabitados, como si las hubieran abandonado, además que no se suponía que estaban en medio de una guerra mundial, eso sonaba muy creíble a primera vista, pero si hubiera alcanzado por radiación de una bomba nuclear, mínimo hubiera uno que otro cadáver por el camino, porque no había, y lo más importante,_ _ **¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?,**_ _esto ya se parecía a "soy leyenda", a pesar que esto, skipper tenía en mente otra cosas como:_ _ **que comeré, donde dormiré, hacia donde iré, como sobreviviré,**_ _skipper estaba muy confundido, desearía que pudiera recordar todo lo que paso, pero no puede,_ _ **de repente skipper logra escuchar un sonido de movimiento,**_ _esto pone en alerta al pingüino, skipper al no saber qué fue lo que provoco dicho sonido, comienza a imaginarse cosas monstruosas, pero trataba de quitar eso de su cabeza ya que no era real, el pingüino se arma de valor y se dirige hacia donde escucho el ruido, pero nada, la calle estaba totalmente vacío, con sus carro destruidos parcial o totalmente por donde sea, basura y demás cosas al igual que las demás calles, pero nada en particular,_ _ **skipper vuelve a escuchar el mismo ruido, esta vez mas fuerte, lo que asusta mucho al pingüino, ya que se suponía que estaba solo, pero nuevamente no pasa nada,**_ _el pingüino ya se estaba cansando de esto, entonces skipper toma un tubo de fierro que encontró por allí y se va deslizándose de ese lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero skipper no pudo sacarse de la cabeza de:_ _ **que rayos fue eso que escuche,**_ _el pingüino se deslizó muy confundido por el pavimentó de la calle, con el rumbo hacia el central park, skipper no podía pensar en lo que podría haber pasado en tal lugar, que una vez fue su hogar,_ _ **sin embargo, al pasar por una tienda, decide mejor parar con su recorrido y entrar en ella, el sabia que tendía hambre cualquier momento, y sin pensarlo bien dos veces se mete en tal local,**_ _allí adentro ve que pasa su suerte, la tienda no estaba tan vacio como pensaba anteriormente, entonces toma una bolsa y viendo que no podría cargar con muchas cosas, escoge los alimentos sin tomarlos por tomarlos, una vez terminado con su tarea, skipper decide marcharse de ese lugar, en ese momento cuando estaba saliendo de la tienda, el pingüino escucha nuevamente el mismo sonido que la de la ultima vez, toma por sorpresa a skipper y se le tiran todas las cosas que había colocado en aquella bolsa que había utilizado,_ _ **de repente a lo lejos se ve a un sujeto probablemente otro animal, estaba usando ropa y también estaba espiando a skipper, pero que no podría ser el que provoco esos extraño ruidos, por la sencilla razón de que no quería que skipper lo descubriera, entonces ese sujeto extraño se va a perseguir sigilosamente a skipper,**_ _de vuelta con el pingüino ya estaba cercas del central park,_ _pero skipper cuanto más cerca estaba de casa, mas aumentaban sus dudas,_ _ **finalmente después de todo lo que paso llega al central park,**_ _pero este lugar ya no se veía como en los tiempo en las que nueva york estaba bien habitada, el gran parque, que una vez fue verde, ahora estaba marchito y muerto, skipper comienza a temer lo peor, sabía que no encontraría a nadie, pero además de que iba hacia ese lugar por qué no tenia hacia dónde ir, iba por la siempre razón de que quería vez como se encontraba el zoológico,_ _ **¿se encontraba destruido o no?, la esto parecía una pesadilla para skipper, el no podía creer como es que termino en ese sitio, de verdad, su negación por lo que estaba pasando, lo hacía creer que estaba soñando, un sueño muy pero muy profundo en el que no podía despertar, ¿de verdad era un sueño? O ¿es la realidad?,**_ _pero si una cosas será cierta, es que el pingüino ya no sabía en qué creer, después de pasar por todo el central park, finalmente skipper llega hasta el zoológico de central park, su hogar cuando vivía feliz con sus amigos, pero que ahora estaba a punto de soportar lo peor,_ _ **la tristeza de que hace un tiempo pensaba que su siempre tendría a sus amigos con él, o por lo menos, que supiera porque toda su vida del pasado se fue abajo,**_ _pero nada, era como si en un día como cualquiera skipper vivía una vida normal, y de la noche a la mañana, se encontraba en ese mundo post-apocalíptico, viviendo o que vivió una guerra mundial, que por lo visto causo una gran destrucción, era lo que más entristecía al pingüino, pero hacer eso no solucionaría el problema, skipper se trago el miedo de no volver a su vida del pasado o por lo menos de volver a ver a sus amigos,_ _ **pero cuando entro el pingüino, lo que tenia se cumplió, sus más profundos miedos sobre ese lugar se realizo, lo que al comienzo impidió que el pingüino entrara al zoológico, ahora se hiso realidad, esto ya era mucho para el pobre pingüino, como es posible que algo así pudiera ocurrir,**_ _era una verdadera tortura psicológica, porque ratos recuerda todo menos lo que ocurrió en los últimos días, o porque no pudo olvidar todo, quedar con la mente en blanco, era como si el destino lo estuviera tortura en ese sentido, a pesar de ser skipper, le salió una lagrima de los ojos._

 _ **Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, ENTRE MAS COMENTARIOS... MAS AVANCE Y DEDICACIÓN, XD.**_

* * *

 _ **Después de recuperarse de sus tormentos, skipper se tranquilizo y entro al zoológico de central park, o por lo menos, lo que quedaba delo que solía ser el zoológico,**_ _el pingüino se dio cuenta que el zoológico estaba destruido y que no había nadie a la visto, pero skipper ya no estaba buscando a sus amigos, si no que estaba buscando que rayos paso en ese lugar,_ _ **ya que el pingüino había aceptado de que quizás nunca vuelva a ver a sus amigos,**_ _a pesar de que el pingüino inspeccionaba todo el zoológico, solo pudo encontrar habitad desiertos, muros caídos, basura por todos lados y la oficina de alice parecía como si estuviera sido abandonada hace años, con sus ventanas rotas, telarañas y tablones de madera bloqueando la entrada,_ _ **skipper a pesar de lo escalofriante que se veía, decidió entrar a ese lugar,**_ _entro y lo primero que vio, fue que la computadora de alice estaba toda destrozada, pero sus muebles estaban intactos, lo que sorprendió mucho a skipper,_ _ **el pingüino no se podía sacar la pregunta de, que rayos había pasado en nueva york,**_ _pero trato de no pensar en ello, skipper se sentó y encendió una fogata para calentar la comida que había conseguido hace rato, pero antes de que pudiera comer tranquilamente volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido de antes, el pingüino ya se había cansado de estos misteriosos ruidos que lo estaban molestando e intrigando a cada rato,_ _ **entonces decido ver que era, ya que se escuchaban que venían muy cercas de donde estaba, para la sorpresa de skipper, se encontró con alguien en la habitación de al lado, era más ni menos que un tejón cubriéndose el cuerpo con una capa y tenía la cabeza atapada, que acababa de hacer una fogata para calentarse,**_ _el pingüino trato de no hacer ruido y descubrir el rostro de ese misterioso tejón, pero al momento que golpea una piedra por accidente, el tejón se da cuenta de la presencia del pingüino, comenzó a alejarse de skipper_

-oye tu, quien eres y dime, que le ha pasado a la ciudad, sabes de eso, por favor no te quedes callado-

 _ **Le hablo el pingüino al tejón, pero este no respondió, y con sus patas recogió un poco de polvo del suelo,**_ _skipper no entendía como era que hasta ahora se había topado con alguien, pero al parecer no era muy sociable y amistoso, ya que en sé momento, le arroja polvo a los ojos de skipper, y este sin pensarlo cerro sus ojos y se froto con sus aletas, intentando quitarse el polvo de los ojos,_ _ **en ese preciso momento el tejón salió corriendo, escapando de skipper, quien al darse cuenta de que el único que había encontrado hasta ahora se le estaba escapando, decidió perseguirlo,**_ _el pingüino inmediatamente se deslizo por el suelo tratando de alcanzar al tejón que corría a todo lo que daba, pero al final skipper alcanzo al tejón y se le coloco enfrente del, impidiéndole el paso_

-que te pasa tejón, ese muy cayado o que, por que intentas huir de mi-

 _ **El tejón no le contesto al pingüino, y ni parecía que iba a decir alguna palabra**_

-que te pasa, que no puedes hablar, ya me estas cansando de esto tejón, tendré que hacer hablar a mi manera-

 _ **El misterioso tejón al escuchar lo que dijo skipper, se puso en guardia al igual que el pingüino,**_ _para sorpresa de skipper, el tejón le patea una roca, que el pingüino lo bloquea con una de sus aletas, en eso el tejón aprovecho para darle unos golpes de a skipper, quien este los esquivaba todos los mas rápido que podía, después el tejón se dio rápido un giro tratando de hacer caer a skipper, pero este salta al saber lo que quería hacer el tejón, después de completar la vuelta, el tejón salta nuevamente haciendo lo mismo que antes, pero el pingüino se pega contra la pared y después salta rápidamente hasta arriba de la tal pared,_ _ **escapando así de los ataques del tejón, pero este sale escapándose nuevamente, skipper lo persigue nuevamente por la pared, que al terminarse skipper salta y cae encima del tejón, este se levanta al instante haciendo saltar a skipper,**_ _de repente el tejon toma un tubo de metal que encontró en el suelo y trata de darle con eso en la cabeza o en el cuerpo del pingüino, skipper esquiva los ataques del tejón, que después de barios intento no logra dar en su objetivo, en ese instante arroja el tubo de metal a skipper, quien sorprende y da en el blanco,_ _ **después de eso el tejón escapa definitivamente de skipper, alejándose del zoológico de central park**_

-témpanos de hielo, ese tipo sí que sabe moverse, aunque porque nadie aquí es amistoso, quien truchas será ese tejón, porque intento y escapo de mí-

 _ **El pingüino al ver que el tejón se le había escapado, decido volver a investigar el zoológico, pero esta vez buscaría en lo que antes era su antigua guarida donde él y su equipo Vivian, para vivir aventuras y combatir con grandes villanos,**_ _que desde que había despertado, esta sería la primera vez que lo vería de nuevo, sabía que de seguro estaría destruido, pero el pingüino deseaba que no tanto, skipper después de atravesar de nuevo por el zoológico de central park entre los habitad destruidos, finalmente llega al suyo,_ _ **que entra lentamente, que en ese momento al entre a su habitad comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, skipper inmediatamente se pone sus aletas en su cabeza tratando de que el dolor se le pasara,**_ _hasta que finalmente se le paso el dolor de cabeza, y entre a su guarida que estaba dejado del habitad de los pingüinos, para la sorpresa de skipper, su guarida estaba intacta, pero sin rastro alguno de sus amigos, Kowalski, rico y cabo,_ _ **entonces skipper encuentra en el laboratorio de Kowalski una grabación echa por el mismo, la reproduce y la Kowalski de Kowalski se hace escuchar**_

-bitácora de Kowalski, la batalla es muy dura, la guerra entre los pingüino y los humanos ya comenzó, nosotros nunca supimos porque o para qué, pero fuimos obligados a participar en tal evento, apenas las primeras semanas y ya las cosas se pusieron muy apocalípticas, y entonces paso, si creía que la guerra en si solo traería destrucción, pues me equivoque, las bombas atómicas se lanzaron por todo el mundo, matando a millones de vidas, pero eso solo era el principio de la tragedia, ya que ahora la guerra en si ya no nos preocupaba, con pocos sobrevivientes en el mundo, a tan solo meses del comienzo de la dichosa guerra, se había desatado el caeos y ahora eran todos contra todos, ahora ya no se trataba de vivir, ahora se trataba de sobrevivir, yo, rico y cabo lograos sobrevivir al bombardeo de las bombas nucleares, a pesar de que ninguna cayo directamente sobre nueva york, la radiación de esta si nos alcanzo, matando a la mitad de la población de nueva york, por suerte alcanzamos a sobrevivir los que Vivian en o cercas del central park, a excepción de uno, nuestro líder skipper, el murió, no espero que encuentre esta grabación, pero me tengo que ir junto con mis amigos, nueva york ya no es seguro, solo nos llevaremos lo necesario para sobrevivir y esta será mi última bitácora de mi vida, seguramente, jamás me imagine que esto pudiera llegar a pasar, pero ocurrió, Kowalski fuera-

 _ **Skipper al a ver escuchado la grabación no sabía en qué creer, ya que no podía creer que la grabación de Kowalski decía que él había muerto**_

-yo…., yo, he muerto, imposible, esto no puede ser, YO NO PUEDO ESTAR MUERTO-

 _ **Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: SIGAN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA, TAL VEZ SE PONGA MEJOR.**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, ESTA HISTORIA LOS AMERITA, XD.**_

* * *

Skipper trataba de reincorporarse de lo que había escuchado en la bitácora de Kowalski… ¿muerto?... era claro que no estaba muerto, él estaba ahí, en su cuartel. **Por alguna extraña razón sus amigos lo creían así, y le habían abandonado a su suerte, haciendo de cuenta que era un muerto más de la guerra que se había desatado en el mundo entero y que claramente había pasado por Nueva York.**

Skipper trataba de calmarse, todo esto era muy confuso para él, no sabía lo que pasaba, no sabía cómo había llegado a aquel edificio destruido donde solo unas horas antes había despertado completamente desconcertado; ni quién era aquel enigmático tejón. Pero poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse y trató de comenzar un plan, mientras pensaba en voz alta

-lo primero será… atrapar a ese tejón, sería lo más sencillo en estos momentos-

Dicho esto Skipper comenzó a buscar por todo el cuartel sus viejas armas y demás pertenencias para poner en marcha un plan para cazar a aquel sujeto, que probablemente sería el único que podría explicarle como se dio la guerra y como quedó deshabitada Nueva York.

Habiendo llegado ya las primeras horas de la madruga de quien sabe que día, **Skipper salió del zoológico sigilosamente, como en los viejos tiempos, evadiendo cualquier objeto en completo silencio, como si alguien pudiese estarlo viendo en medio de aquel tormentoso silencio.** Skipper se dirigió hacia Central Park, cuando el cielo aún estaba oscuro, llevaba consigo un par de granadas, una linterna y su espada de bambú, que fueron hasta el momento, junto con una bolsa, las únicas cosas con las que contaba.

Skipper llegó a un punto específico del parque, como los árboles y demás estaban completamente marchitos, no contaba con muchos escondites efectivos, sin embargo, **estando allí, se detuvo y viendo si nadie lo seguía, comenzó a sacar cosas de la bolsa, eran una soga y una red simplemente, con mucha cautela y en muy poco tiempo, tenia armada una trampa** ; troncos secos y escombros con que esconderlos era lo que más sobraba ahora.

Skipper busco algún escondite cerca y se sentó a esperar mientras veía a lo que la oscuridad permitía, con tristeza todo a su alrededor, no pasaron mas de dos horas cuando se empezaron a escuchar unos sonios, apenas audibles; **Skipper se asomo pero la oscuridad era aun muy densa y a cada instante cesaban los pequeños ruidos.**

Por su mente pasaban cosas como:

"-no puedo fallar, no tendré una oportunidad como esta otra vez, si fallo, no caerá 2 veces-

Luego de un pequeño y misterioso silencio, se escucharon pisadas muy consecutivas, era claro que estaba más cerca, pero por la silueta que, apenas distinguía Skipper en la oscuridad, era claro que no se trataba del tejón… pero, entonces… habían aún más sobrevivientes?!

Skipper vio como el misterioso objetivo se acercaba a la trampa, y sin pensarlo, para no desperdiciarla, grito.

-ALTO AHÍ!-

El nuevo animal misterioso se paralizo por un segundo y cuando vio que Skipper salía de su escondite se hecho a correr a todo lo que podía; Skipper tomó un tronco seco y sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió detrás de él…

El animal corría ágilmente, sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, los primeros rayos de sol se dejaban ver a lo lejos, pero aun no iluminaban las zonas bajas del parque donde ocurría aquella persecución. Skipper comenzaba a cansarse, era claro que había participado en alguna batalla antes de quedar medio muerto y sin recuerdos de los últimos días.

El animal corría como si su vida dependiera de eso, y en caso de no ser amigable, ése era el caso. Skipper le arrojó el tronco, pero este pasó directo sin siquiera rozar al animal, **acaso podía correr tan rápido alguien tan pequeño?**

Así se mantuvo la persecución hasta que al llegar al otro lado de la calle, luego de cruzar parte del parque, el animal se introdujo en un edificio.

Skipper se detuvo en seco en la puerta del edificio, entrar o no entrar?

 **Que tal si habían más "hostiles" allí dentro, si más bien no era una trampa del tejón para atraparlo a él… Las dudas de que había sucedido en el mundo respecto a la guerra y de que seria de sus amigos fue más grande que su temor de entrar, así que se armo de su gran valentía y atravesó aquella oscura entrada**

Skipper miró atentamente lo poco que podía distinguir, aquello era una caverna de escombros, cables y muebles rotos estaban allí dentro, Skipper en vez de sacar su espada, porque es bambú y no le podría causar mucho daño mortal, tomo uno de los cables del suelo, y enrollándolo en sus aletas, estaba dispuesto a ahorcar a quien fuera…

-hola…-

Skipper empezaba a impacientarse, **pero en seguida escucho un suspiro ahogado en frente suyo, sin pensarlo, se lanzó sobre "ese" animal y lo arrincono contra el suelo sosteniendo el cable en su cuello,** rápidamente sus chillidos comenzaron a escucharse, pero entonces Skipper se detuvo reconociendo de antes esos chillidos

\- no puede ser…-

Inmediatamente Skipper reconoció aquella vocecilla, y sacó su linterna para iluminar aquel animal, que se había arrinconado donde estaba antes

-no me lastimes- dijo el pequeño lleno de pánico

-ojos tristes?... pero… como!?

-hola pingüino-

-un momento, ¿Por qué estabas corriendo de mí?-

-es que pensé que estábamos jugando a las atapadas-

-lo que me faltaba, el único sobreviviente que parece a ver por aquí es mort, esto no podría empeorar-

 _Repentinamente todo el edificio colapso inesperadamente dejando atrapados a skipper y mort, el pingüino líder intenta encontrar una forma para escapar de dicha situación, pero no logra encontrar escape alguno, al parecer estaban muy atrapados, era my difícil escapar y apenas tenían espacio para moverse, se encontraban en un verdadero problema, sin mas que dar, skipper se rinde_

-me rindo-

-¿te rindes?-

-lo siento ojos tristes, pero esta situación supera mis capacidades-

-no puedes rendirte, eres skipper-

-puedo y lo hare, ya no se que mas hacer…-

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: HACE MUCHO QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTA HISTORIA,A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO, TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN SUBIDOS INMEDIATAMENTE DESPUÉS DE QUE TERMINE DE HACERLOS, (TAL VEZ CUANDO PASE EL TIEMPO RE-ESCRIBA ESTA HISTORIA).**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: YA SE ME OCURRIRÁ ALGO, SE ME ACABARON LAS IDEAS CREATIVAS, XD.**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, ESTA HISTORIA ES TAN INCREÍBLE QUE LOS AMERITA , XD.**_

* * *

 **En lo que quedaba de aquel edificio**

 _Skipper y mort se habían quedado atrapados porque por alguna extraña razón el edificio en el que estaban había explotado, ahora el pingüino y lémur quedaron encerrados en un espacio reducido entre una barrera de hormigón y el exterior, skipper había intentado encontrar una forma de salir de aquella situación aparentemente imposible de solucionar, pero finalmente el pingüino termina rindiéndose por no encontrar una forma de poder escapar de esa situación, además de que se les estaba acabando el poco oxigeno que disponían en esos momentos de desesperación._

-me rindo, jamás saldremos de aquí-

-no te puedes rendir, tu eres skipper-

-lo sé ojos triste, es solo que jamás saldremos de aquí, es imposible-

 _Repentinamente otra gran explosión hace un agujero por el cual comenzó a entrar mucha luz, de entre toda esa iluminación comenzó a escucharse una característica risa del delfín, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de él doctor espiráculo con su particular segway._

-Skipper, nos volvemos a encontrar-

-espiráculo, ¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarte?, tu acusaste todo esto ¿verdad?, respóndeme pez súper desarrollado-

-no sé de qué estás hablando, yo solo soy un sobreviviente de esta inesperada catástrofe, la verdad me sorprende que sigas con vida-

-¿Por qué?, me estas ocultando algo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí?-

-el fin del mundo, ahora mi querido archí-enemigo, prepárate para tu final-

-no lo creo, no lo conseguirás ahora ni nunca-

-eso ya lo veremos-

 _Entonces el doctor espiráculo comenzó a apuntar su rayo desintegrador hacia skipper, finalmente el doctor espiráculo decide disparar, el pingüino con sus rápidos reflejos logro esquivar el rayo letal del delfín con relativa facilidad, pero mientras realizaba sus maniobra con extrema concentración fue sorprendido abruptamente por Parker el ornitorrinco , el cual con sus espolones tóxicos logra noquear a skipper de un golpe, dejando al pingüino_

 _todo desmayado en el suelo._

-excelente Parker, finalmente lograr hacer algo productivo que digamos-

 _-_ -¿ya me vas a pagar?- _**el ornitorrinco seguía enojado porque no le había pagado nada desde hace un año**_

-bueno ya, te pagare mañana, controla ese tema por favor-

-¿Qué hacemos con el pequeño lémur?-

-no nos hará nada, además de que los lémures son muy molestos-

-me parece que este lémur ira por mi cuenta-

-haz lo que quieras, solo espero que no interfiera con mis planes malvados-

 _Entonces Parker también noquea a mort con sus espolones tóxicos, luego ambo a malvados se fueron del lugar cargando al pingüino y al pequeño lémur, mientras se muestra que toda la ciudad de nueva york se encontraba totalmente destruida por lo que hacía sido una serie de bombardeos ._

 **En la guarida del doctor espiráculo**

 _Skipper finalmente despierta luego de estar por varias horas inconsciente por el ataque que había recibido de parte de Parker, en eso el pingüino se da cuenta que estaba atado de aletas y pies contra la pared, reduciendo así completamente su movilidad._

 _-_ skipper, que bueno que despiertas, no es divertido cuando mis enemigos no ven como los aniquilo mientras me rio de ellos al mismo tiempo-

-espiráculo, delfín malvado, no te saldrás con la tuya-

 _El delfín vuelve a oprimir el botón de aniquilar al enemigo, pero al siguiente segundo se va por completo a luz en toda la guarida del doctor espiráculo_

 _-_ no lo puedo creer, creo es más difícil de lo que pensé destruir a skipper, Parker, ¿qué fue lo que paso? -

-se fue la luz, por un consumo irracional de tu parte- _**el ornitorrinco levanta una de sus cejas**_ \- ¿enserio tenias que usar eso?-

-¿Qué?, eso era completamente necesario, pero bueno, se me olvido que el rayo desintegrador también consume mucha energía eléctrica-

-si me necesitas estaré en mi cuarto- _ **Parker se retira del lugar**_

-bien, haz lo que quieras… no me importa- _**dijo el delfín presionando al mismo tiempo el botón de aniquilar al enemigo hasta el cansancio**_

-sabes que no hay energía, ¿verdad?, un momento, ¿Por qué te sorprende que siga con vida?-

-enfrentarte tu solo contra la ardilla roja y su ejército, eso si que es soñar en grande, aun no entiendo cómo es que sobreviviste a eso, pero bueno, no me importa, porque seré yo ahora el que tenga la oportunidad de matarte- _**el delfín comienza a reírse muy macabramente**_

 **En la habitación de Parker**

 _El ornitorrinco entra a su habitación, era muy grande al igual que su enormemente gigante pantalla de plasma, su cama era muy cómoda, además de que tenía su propio baño incorporado en su habitación, entonces ve a mort jugando con su consola de videojuego._

-hola Parker, mira como derroto al enemigo-

-solo espero que no me molestes-

-¿no te importa si sigo jugando con tus divertidos videojuegos?-

-hace tiempo que no juego con esas antigüedades, me da igual-

 _Parker se habiente sobre su cama, luego se pone unos auriculares en sus orejas para poder escuchar música mientras también sacaba una de sus revistas favoritas para pasar el tiempo._

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 ** _NOTA INICIAL: ¿EL DOCTOR ESPIRACULO LOGRARA SU COMETIDO DE ANIQUILAR A SKIPPER?, ¿SKIPPER PODRÁ SALVARSE DE ESTA Y DESCUBRIR QUE FUE LO QUE LE PASO?, ¿ALGÚN DÍA EL DELFÍN LE PAGARA A PARKER?, ENTONCES NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO._**

 ** _NOTA: JAMAS ME IMAGINE QUE ESTE FANFIC TUVIERA TANTO ÉXITO, QUIZÁS SI SIGUE ASÍ ESTA HISTORIA LLEGUE MUY LEJOS._**

 ** _NOTA 2: ESTOY ABIERTO A POSIBLES SUGERENCIAS, SI QUIERES DARME ALGUNA IDEA... POR FAVOR DE DEJARLA EN LOS REVIEWS (QUIZÁS SI ME GUSTA MUCHO TU IDEA TAL VEZ LA LLEGUE A USAR)._**

 ** _NOTA: JAMAS ME IMAGINE QUE ESTE FANFIC TUVIERA TANTO ÉXITO, QUIZÁS SI SIGUE ASÍ ESTA HISTORIA LLEGUE MUY LEJOS._** ** _NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAQMBIEN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SIGAN ASÍ, QUE ESTA COSA SE VA A VOLVER MAS GENIAL.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: YA SE ME OCURRIÓ ALGO, PERO AUN ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS, TAMBIÉN AQUÍ HACE PRESENCIA UN PERSONAJE CREADO POR SU SERVIDOR, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, XD.**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, ESTA HISTORIA ES TAN INCREÍBLE QUE TIENE QUE DESTACAR EN ESE ASPECTO , XD.**_

* * *

 **En la guarida secreta del Doctor Espiráculo**

 _Comenzó a aparecer una siniestra sombra casi visible moviéndose sobre las paredes del lugar, luego de unos pocos minutos había regresado la energía eléctrica, el desintegrador del Doctor Espiráculo estaba listo para disparar, solo faltaba que el malvado delfín oprimiera el botón rojo para desatar el increíble poder que contenía dicho aparato sobre el pingüino para que terminara de una vez y por toda con su vida._

-El rayo desintegrador está listo, ¿una última palabras que quieras decir?- _**El malvado delfín comenzó a reírse con su característica risa mientras acercaba su aleta al botón letal.**_

-Sí, ¿Qué es lo que está detrás de ti?- _**El pingüino había logrado ver una misteriosa sombra detrás de su archí-enemigo.**_

-¿Pero qué?- _**El delfín se encontraba muy extrañado.**_

 _Repentinamente un misterioso tejón que no se le podía notar su identidad debido a que tenía una capa que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo golpea fuertemente al malvado delfín, el misterioso tejón termina encima del segway del Doctor Espiráculo mientras que este cayó directo al suelo, enseguida el tejón presiona uno de los botones que tenía el segway, después el pingüino es liberado de sus aletas y patas, en eso el tejón sube a Skipper en el segway y se van a toda velocidad de aquella habitación dejando al Doctor Espiráculo atrás con su cara de enojado._

 **En la habitación de Parker**

 _El ornitorrinco seguía relajándose en su habitación mientras que el lémur seguía jugando videojuegos, repentinamente Parker sintió que algo estaba yendo mal, se levanta de golpe de su cama._

-Esto es extraño, el delfín todavía no celebra por eliminar al pingüino- _**Parker se dirigió hacia la puerta.**_

 _El pingüino y el tejón iban directo hacia la habitación del ornitorrinco, pero sorpresivamente Parker abre la puerta justo al mismo tiempo que llegaron skipper y el tejón a dicho lugar obligándolos a parar en seco, el ornitorrinco no pierde el tiempo e inmediatamente intenta noquear a los dos intrusos, el tejón usando sus rápidos reflejos saco de entre su capa un tubo de metal de un tamaño regular con el cual detuvo el ataque de Parker al instante._

-Eres muy rápido, tal vez hagas una buena pelea- _**Dijo Parker muy sorprendido por la rapidez de su oponente.**_

 _Skipper rápidamente saca a mort de la habitación del ornitorrinco, Parker se pone en guardia, pero su rival se va junto con skipper y mort en el segway del Doctor Espiráculo, dejando al ornitorrinco muy atrás sin que este se lo esperara._

-¿A dónde creen que van?- _**Parker comenzó a caminar por donde se habían ibo.**_

 **En el almacén del Doctor Espiráculo**

 _Skipper se detiene en dicho lugar para conseguir algo de comida y se bajan del segway junto con Mort, ya que el pingüino no había comido nada desde hace varias horas, lo cual disgusto mucho al tejón._

-¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?- _**Dijo el tejón muy molesto.**_

-¿Qué?, tengo hambre, hace horas que no como, me estoy muriendo de hambre- _**El estomago del pingüino estaba rugiendo muy fuerte.**_

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo muy valioso, que sea rápido- _**Lo dijo con un tono que denotaba enojo, el tejón dijo lo ultimo a regañadientes.**_

-Voy por un mango- _**Dijo mort muy inocentemente**_

 _El rápidamente sube todo el pescado que puede en el menor tiempo posible, mientras que Mort llevaba un mango cargando con sus pequeñas manitas, el tejón por su parte se movía de un lado al otro todo preocupado._

-listo, se acabo el tiempo, ya vámonos- _**El tejón ya estaba más que desesperado, que destrozo una caja de pescado de lo furioso que estaba.**_

-bueno, ya vámonos- _**Dijo Skipper muy preocupado.**_

 _Enseguida Skipper enciende el seywag a toda velocidad y salen disparados del almacén del Doctor Espiráculo._

 **En los pasillos de la guarida secreta del Doctor Espiráculo**

 _El tejón, el pingüino y el lémur se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia la salida principal del malvado Doctor espiráculo, pero justo antes de salir la puerta se cierra abruptamente y apareciendo luego el malvado ornitorrinco._

-Hola, ¿se van tan pronto?- _**Dijo Parker muy sarcásticamente.**_

-Parker, este ornitorrinco nunca nos va a dejar en paz- _ **Dijo el pingüino muy me enojado por el ornitorrinco.**_

-Entonces ustedes vayan por los controles de la puerta, yo me enfrento a Parker- _**Dijo el tejón muy seguro de sí mismo.**_

 _El pingüino rápidamente da la vuelta y se va a toda velocidad en busca de los controles de la puerta, enseguida el tejón da un gran salto en el aire con el serwag a toda velocidad al mismo tiempo que sacaba su ya característico tubo de acero inoxidable, entonces se pone en guardia enfrente de Parker._

-presumido, ahora es mi turno- _**Dijo Parker con mucha arrogancia**_ – esta batalla ya la tengo ganada- _**El ornitorrinco reto al tejón sin pensarlo.**_

 _Rápidamente el ornitorrinco ataca dando un gran salto y dirigiendo sus espolones tóxicos hacia el cuerpo del tejón, sin pensarlo y usando sus rápidos reflejos el misterioso adversario usa su tubo de metal para bloquear las toxicas armas de su contrincante, Parker al tocar el suelo comenzó a patear hacia las piernas de su oponente, enseguida el tejón salta para volver a evitar dichas intenciones de su rival, después el misterioso adversario decide contraatacar con su tubo de acero inoxidable para tratar de herir a contrincante, Parker no lo permite y con sus extremidades superiores detiene con algo de dificultad el ataque de su misterioso atacante, entonces el ornitorrinco da un brusco movimiento hacia la izquierda, haciendo que el tejón cayera al suelo y diera un gran giro en el piso pero sin siquiera soltar su arma de combate, repentinamente el tejón uso sus piernas para golpear fuertemente en el estomago de Parker, a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía en dicho lugar el ornitorrinco no quería soltar el arma de su oponente, estaba a punto de atacar con sus espolones toxico pero el misterioso tejón se le adelanta y suelta su arma metálica por unos momento para golpea lo más rápido y fuerte posible a su rival en el tórax con una increíble patada ascendente en cuanto se puso de pie, obligando a Parker a que soltara su arma definitivamente, el tejón levanta rápidamente su tubo de acero inoxidable usando solo sus pies y después hace un par de trucos en el aire con su dichosa arma de combate._

-listo para rendirte- _**Dijo el tejón sintiéndose ganador del combate.**_

-jamás- _**Parker no quería aceptar que su oponente era mejor en combate.**_

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 ** _NOTA INICIAL: ¿PARKER VS EL MISTERIOSO TEJÓN, QUIEN GANARA?, ¿LOGRARAN ESCAPAR CON ÉXITO DE LA GUARIDA DEL DOCTOR ESPIRACULO?,¿EL MALVADO DELFÍN RECUPERARA SU VEHÍCULO MOTORIZADO, ¿QUIEN ES ESTE MISTERIOSO TEJÓN?, NO QUERRÁN PERDERSE EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO._**

 ** _NOTA: JAMAS ME IMAGINE QUE ESTE FANFIC TUVIERA TANTO ÉXITO, QUIZÁS SI SIGUE ASÍ ESTA HISTORIA LLEGUE MUY LEJOS._**

 ** _NOTA 2: ESTOY ABIERTO A POSIBLES SUGERENCIAS, SI QUIERES DARME ALGUNA IDEA... POR FAVOR DE DEJARLA EN LOS REVIEWS (QUIZÁS SI ME GUSTA MUCHO TU IDEA TAL VEZ LA LLEGUE A USAR)._**

 ** _NOTA: JAMAS ME IMAGINE QUE ESTE FANFIC TUVIERA TANTO ÉXITO, QUIZÁS SI SIGUE ASÍ ESTA HISTORIA LLEGUE MUY LEJOS._** ** _NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIEN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: AGRADECIMIENTO A PAOLAVIGNE02POM, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR Y COMENTAR MI HISTORIA, ESO ES MUCHO PARA MI :D.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: YA SE ME OCURRIÓ ALGO, PERO AUN ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS, QUIZÁS CON EL TRASCURSO DE LA HISTORIA, LA TRAMA SE VOLVERÁ MÁS DESARROLLADA, TAMBIÉN PODRÍA MÁS ADELANTE AUMENTAR LA VIOLENCIA DE ESTA HISTORIA**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, ESTA HISTORIA ES TAN INCREÍBLE QUE TIENE QUE DESTACAR EN ESE ASPECTO , XD.**_

* * *

 **En la sala de controles del Doctor Espiráculo**

 _Skipper y Mort llegan a dicho lugar, el pingüino se sorprende cuando descubre que toda la consola estaba llena de botones, había una enorme pantalla de plasma de muchas pulgadas largo, repentinamente el malvado delfín apareció en el ya mencionado aparato electrónico._

-vaya, vaya, vaya, Skipper, ¿intentado escapar?- _**el delfín comenzó a reírse con su característica risa-**_ no me sorprende, eres tan predecible, ahora prepárate para sufrir tu final-

-¿Qué es lo que tramas ahora Espiráculo?-

-ya lo veras, es un robot de combate que yo diseñe- _**Repentinamente entro al lugar un robot de alrededor de un metro de altura-**_ Contempla mi nueva creación, lo llamo, el elimina skipper- _**El delfín no paraba de reírse.**_

-Esto es nuevo, ojos triste, presiona todo los botones que quieras-

-De acuerdo- _**Dijo Mort muy ingenuamente.**_

 _Entonces Skipper comenzó a luchar contra el robot fabricado por el Doctor Espiráculo mientras que Mort comenzó a presionar todo lo botones que podía, y si que eran bastantes._

 **En la entrada de la guarida del Doctor Espiráculo**

 _Ambos adversarios se encontraban mirándose fijamente_

-¿Por qué tienes esa arma?, no me digas, ¿acaso te da miedo luchar sin ella?-

 _Sorpresivamente el misterioso tejón arroja lejos su arma de combate._

 **-** no me das miedo, te voy a derrotar- _**Grito el ornitorrinco.**_

 _Luego de varios, largos e intensos minutos de estar peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, Parker y el misterioso tejón seguían luchando con todas sus fuerzas, intentando derrotar a su oponente con todas sus fuerzas posibles, pero ninguno de los dos quería ceder, la batalla comenzó a alargarse mucho debido a que efectivamente ambos contrincantes estaban decididos en derrotar al otro, a pesar de que el tejón estaba inclinando la balanza a su favor, el persistente ornitorrinco no quería que ese misterioso tejón lo venciera, Parker se encontraba muy debilitado debido a todos los golpes que había recibido de parte de su adversario, pero la aparente resistencia y tenacidad del ornitorrinco dejaba perplejo al tejón, ya que la batalla había durado más que generalmente duraban sus batallas en promedio debido sobre todo porque el tejón era un experto en muchas artes marciales que practico durante muchos años, de repente el tejón arroja una patada voladora hacia el ornitorrinco, Parker lo esquiva por eficientemente el ataque de su oponente mas no prevé que en cuanto su contrincante toco el suelo arrojo como si de una liga elástica sin avisar se tratara, ya que el próximo golpe de su ataquen fue tan fugaz e inesperado que el ornitorrinco ni tiempo tuvo para tan siquiera contemplar que iba a ser golpeado agresor, Parker se encontraba ya en el suelo de tanto golpe que había recibido, pero no se encontraba derrotado, su terquedad era descomunal y comenzó a sacar fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, se levanto con mucha dificultad pero finalmente se puso de pie, al ornitorrinco no le importaba cuando dolor estaba preparado para soportar, lo único que quería era ver caer a su enemigo, el estaba asombrado por la infinita valentía de su oponente, pero sin pensarlo mucho dio un golpe más, esta vez se vio con la sorpresa de que no pudo completar su ataque ya que antes de darle el golpe definitivo al ornitorrinco, ya que inesperada y abruptamente se le acabaron las fuerzas como para poder terminar, el tejón termina con una rodilla baja y la otra que apenas la podía mantener alejada del piso, Parker aprovecha esto y con una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable golpea con todas sus fuerzas a su ya cansado adversario para poder finalmente derrotarlo, el misterioso tejón termina cayendo al suelo después de recibir el potente golpe de parte de su contrincante, el tejón intenta volver a ponerse en sus dos pies, pero sus fuerzas apenas le permitían mover sus brazos, Parker se encontraba eufórico e impresionado por a haberle ganado al que parecía invencible tejón, la pelea había termino, Parker había ganado la feroz batalla, pero el ornitorrinco comenzó a sentirse extraño, por unos instantes el tiempo se detuvo para Parker, finalmente el ornitorrinco cayó violentamente al suelo debido a que había terminado inconsciente en cuando reconoció que había ganado, el tejón no podía creer que había perdido._

 **En la sala de controles del Doctor Espiráculo**

 _El pingüino seguía esquivando los ataques del robot incansablemente mientras que el lémur seguía presionando todo los botones que tenía a su disposición, finalmente Mort oprime el botón correcto para abrir la entrada principal del Doctor Espiráculo._

-excelente ojos triste, vámonos de aquí-

-no ustedes no se van a ninguna parte- _**el delfín oprimió un botón.**_

 _Repentinamente el robot de un metro de altura comenzó a disparar un potente rayo laser hacia Skipper y Mort, pero por desgracia el reyo laser destruye la consola de la sala de control del malvado delfín, el cual exploto al instante dejando el robot del doctor espiráculo en el suelo, el pingüino y el lémur aprovechan para salir de allí y correr por sus vidas, mientras el robot logra volver a pasarse y va tras estos dos ultimo._

 **En la entrada de la guarida del Doctor Espiráculo**

 _Skipper y Mort estaban escapando a toda velocidad en el segway del Doctor Espiráculo mientras eran perseguidos por su robot._

-Tejón, nos largamos de aquí- _ **Grito el pingüino a su misterioso compañero**_

 _El misterioso tejón a duras penas logro volver a ponerse de pie debido a que aun seguía cansado por la intensamente larga batalla que tuvo con el ornitorrinco, rápidamente sube al segway y los tres intrusos del Doctor Espiráculo lograron escapar de su guarida secreta._

-no lo puedo creer- _**El delfín se encontraba muy molesto**_

 _En eso el malvado Doctor Espiráculo detiene a su robot y lo regresa a la bodega, luego cierra la puerta de su guarida secreta._

-no tengo tiempo que perder ahora, tengo que reagrupar mis ideas, la ardilla roja ya se encuentra en camino para conquistar mis tierras-

 _El malvado delfín se va a lo profundo de su guarida secreta mientras se ve la entrada de dicho lugar cerrado lentamente, Parker aun se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo._

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 ** _NOTA INICIAL: ¿LA ARDILLA ROJA ESTA A PUNTO DE CONQUISTAR AL MUNDO?, ¿PORQUE EL MALVADO DELFÍN NO PERSIGUIÓ A SUS ENEMIGOS?, ¿AHORA QUE PASARA ENTRE SKIPPER Y ESTE MISTERIOSO PERSONAJE?, ¿PORQUE EL MISTERIOSO TEJÓN TODAVÍA NO RELEVA SU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD?, TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE CATÁSTROFE 3964._**

 ** _NOTA: JAMAS ME IMAGINE QUE ESTE FANFIC TUVIERA TANTO ÉXITO, QUIZÁS SI SIGUE ASÍ ESTA HISTORIA LLEGUE MUY LEJOS._**

 ** _NOTA 2: ESTOY ABIERTO A POSIBLES SUGERENCIAS, SI QUIERES DARME ALGUNA IDEA... POR FAVOR DE DEJARLA EN LOS REVIEWS (QUIZÁS SI ME GUSTA MUCHO TU IDEA TAL VEZ LA LLEGUE A USAR)._**

 ** _NOTA: JAMAS ME IMAGINE QUE ESTE FANFIC TUVIERA TANTO ÉXITO, QUIZÁS SI SIGUE ASÍ ESTA HISTORIA LLEGUE MUY LEJOS._** ** _NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIEN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIWS, ME GUSTA MUCHO QUE COMENTEN MI HISTORIA, ME ANIMA MUCHO PARA SEGUIRLA :D.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: YA SE ME OCURRIÓ ALGO, PERO AUN ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS, QUIZÁS CON EL TRASCURSO DE LA HISTORIA, LA TRAMA SE VOLVERÁ MÁS DESARROLLADA, TAMBIÉN PODRÍA MÁS ADELANTE AUMENTAR LA VIOLENCIA DE ESTA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, ESTA HISTORIA ES TAN INCREÍBLE QUE TIENE QUE DESTACAR EN ESE ASPECTO , XD.**_

* * *

 **En central park**

 _El tejón, el pingüino y el lémur se detienen en medio del central park._

-¿Por qué te detienes?- _**Pregunto el pingüino algo confundido.**_

-Aquí es donde nos reparamos- _**Comento el tejón sin mucha preocupación.**_

-¿Sepáranos?, tengo muchas dudas, quiero que las conteste todas, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Por qué me salvaste?- _**El pingüino noto que el tejón se estaba yendo mientras hacia todas esa pregonas**_ -¿A dónde crees que vas?, no he terminado contigo-

-Debemos tomar caminos reparados- _**Comento el tejón sin parar de caminar.**_

 _ **-**_ Pero, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- _**Grito el pingüino con mucha furia.**_

-Estoy mejor solo- _**El tejón se detuvo**_ –No te necesito- _**Continuo su marcha.**_

-Solo contéstame algo, ¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

-Si realmente quieres que te conteste todas tus dudas, pues estas muy equivocado, lo único que te voy a decir, es que a partir de ahora nuestros caminos se separan, no me necesitas-

 _Skipper comenzó a mover el segway hacia el misterioso tejón, cuando estuve a un lado de él, este comenzó a comerse todo el pescado que podía, cosa que a skipper le disgusto bastante._

-No que el pescado no sería útil- _**Dijo el pingüino.**_

-Me hiciste pelear con Parker, cosa que desde un principio quise evitar, me hiciste gastar mucha de mis energías, además de que te ayude a escapar, merezco una gran porción del botín- _**Comento el tejón sin parar de comer todo el pescado que podía.**_

-Basta, merezco respuestas, y me las vas a dar-

-Que persistente eres, como sea, si realmente quieres saber la verdad, pues bien, tendrás que luchar conmigo, si ganas, te responde todas las preguntas que pueda, pero si yo gano, no contestare ninguna de tus dudas-

-Como quieras, si tengo que luchar contigo para que conseguir respuestas, pues tendré que hacerlo- _**Dijo Skipper con mucha determinación.**_

 _Entonces rápidamente skipper y el misterioso tejón comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, skipper daba golpes con sus extremidades superiores lo más fuerte que podía mientras que el misterioso tejón los bloqueaba todos sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, después de esquivar un par de golpes del pingüino, el tejón dio sorpresivamente una patada baja hacia los pies de skipper, el pingüino rápidamente dio un gran salto para escapar del ataque del misterioso tejón, enseguida el tejón con sus increíbles reflejos puedo lograrse parar en dos pies para después conectar una poderosa patada aun con skipper en el aire luego de que dio ese gran salto en cuestión de segundos ya que el misterioso tejón había anticipado de que el pingüino saltaría para esquivar su ataque inicial, la poderosa patada que recibió skipper de parte de su misterioso contrincante fue tal que lo arrojo muy lejos de la zona en la que estaba luchando, el pingüino termino chocando contra el tronco de un árbol._

-Interesante, parece que esta pelea va a durar menos de lo que esperaba- _**Repentinamente cae al suelo muy adolorido**_ –Rayos, la pelea con el ornitorrinco me dejo más debilitado de lo que esperaba-

 _ **Skipper se levanta del suelo**_ –Aun no me has derrotado tejón-

-no lo puedo creer, si quiero ganar esta pelea, tendré que terminarla lo más rápido que pueda, antes de que colapse por completo-

 _Mientras que skipper y el misterioso tejón se encontraba luchando, Mort comenzó a comerse su delicioso mango que verdaderamente su sabor esa inigualable, el lémur después de termino su delicioso mango comenzó a ver las bellas nubes que se estaban formando en el cielo._

-que delicioso mango y bellas nubles, si- _**Mort se encontraba muy feliz-**_

 _El tejón como había dicho, trataba de terminar lo más rápido que podía con el insistente pingüino que no dejaba que su cansancio lo dominara, cuando el tejón vio que peleando de esa forma no lograría terminar la pelea a tiempo, decidió sacar de su capa su característico tubo de metal para concluir definitivamente con la pelea que no quería que se alargara más de lo debido, su oponente no fue intimidado al observar de que su adversario iba a tratar de vencerlo con un arma de combate, el pingüino comenzó a esquivar rápidamente todo lo ataque que le estaba dando el misterioso tejón, aunque por mas rápido que fue, su agresor pudo finalmente darle con su arma de combate, dejándolo algo adolorido pero aun seguía en pie, enseguida el pingüino comenzó a bloquear los ataques de su adversario con sus extremidades superiores, el tejón comenzaba a agotarse muy rápidamente como para poder concluir fácilmente con la pelea que tenia con el pingüino, skipper al notar el cansancio de su oponente, decidió golpear al tubo de metal de su misterioso contrincante lo más fuerte que pudo en cuento iba directo hacia él, repentinamente su adversario se vio abrumado cuando se dio cuenta que su arma de combate se le había soltado de sus extremidades superiores, en ese preciso momento el misterioso tejón comenzó a sentir un dolor y agotamiento intolerable, cayo fulminantemente al suelo en cuestión de segundos, dando por terminado la pelea que tenia con el pingüino._

-¿Qué te paso?- _**Skipper comenzó a preocuparse.**_

-al parecer, la pelea que tuve con el ornitorrinco me dejo mas acabado de lo que pensaba, necesitare mucho más tiempo para recuperarme-

 _-_ ¿Cuánto tiempo?, necesitas ayuda, ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?-

-necesito un par de días, sin ninguna distracción o molestia, no necesito ayuda, deberías preocuparte de ti mismo-

-¿y entonces vas a responder todas mis preguntas?-

-bien, pregúntame todas tus dudas- _ **Lo dijo de mala gana.**_

-primero lo primero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el mundo?-

-la ardilla roja, eso fue lo que paso, el plan que estuvo planificando durante 50 años, creo una maquina que controlaba las mentes, de una forma increíble, provoco una guerra nuclear a escala mundial, destruyendo el mundo como lo conocemos, a los pocos sobrevivientes de la catástrofe los volvió sus esclavos, comenzó a construir una ciudad capital para su nuevo imperio llamada Ardillopolis donde la especia que mandaban serian las ardillas, y así fue como la gran ardilla roja desde hace unos pocos días comenzó a controlar todo el mundo-

-Entonces fue la ardilla roja, pero entonces, ¿yo y mi equipo no detuvimos a la ardilla roja?, no lo entiendo- _**El pingüino comenzaba a alterarse.**_

-yo sé si tu equipo sigue con vida, pero lo que si se, es que luchaste con valentía en pleno plan de la gran roja, luchaste contra la malvada ardilla pero fracasaste, casi mueres en esa batalla, yo soy la razón por la cual sigues con vida, después de tu fracaso, el mundo fue completamente destruido-

-¿Por qué desperté en un extraño edificio?-

-Puedo explicarlo, durante todo este tiempo te he estado poniendo a prueba, quería conocer todas tus habilidades, es por eso que durante todo este tiempo te he estado vigilando, que te encontraras con el doctor espiráculo tampoco fue casualidad, yo sabía que tarde o temprano espiráculo te encontraría, cuando me di cuenta que no podrías escapar de su guardia con vida, decidí entrar en acción-

-un momento, ¿me estabas poniendo a prueba?-

-así es, debo decir que apenas pasaste la prueba, no, corrijo, no pasaste la prueba, pero después de volver a pensarlo nuevamente, he llegado una conclusión, tal vez con un poco de entrenamiento puedas volver a enfrentarte a la ardilla roja y a su poderoso imperio-

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 ** _NOTA INICIAL: ¿UNA CIUDAD PARA ARDILLAS?, ¿QUIEN ES ESE MISTERIOSO TEJÓN?, ¿AHORA QUE PASARA?, ¿COMO DETENDRÁN A LA ARDILLA ROJA ESTA VEZ?, CONTESTEN TODAS SUS DUDAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE CATÁSTROFE 3964._**

 ** _NOTA: JAMAS ME IMAGINE QUE ESTE FANFIC TUVIERA TANTO ÉXITO, QUIZÁS SI SIGUE ASÍ ESTA HISTORIA LLEGUE MUY LEJOS._**

 ** _NOTA 2: ESTOY ABIERTO A POSIBLES SUGERENCIAS, SI QUIERES DARME ALGUNA IDEA... POR FAVOR DE DEJARLA EN LOS REVIEWS (QUIZÁS SI ME GUSTA MUCHO TU IDEA TAL VEZ LA LLEGUE A USAR)._**

 ** _NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIEN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIWS, ME GUSTA MUCHO QUE COMENTEN MI HISTORIA, ME ANIMA MUCHO PARA SEGUIRLA :D.**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, ESTA HISTORIA ES TAN INCREÍBLE QUE TIENE QUE DESTACAR EN ESE ASPECTO , XD.**_

* * *

 **En la entrada de Ardillopolis**

 _El tejón, el pingüino y el lémur llegan a la ciudad capital del nuevo imperio de la ardilla roja, la ciudad era inmensa y poblada en su mayoría por ardillas._

-Este lugar es enorme- _**Dijo Mort muy maravilla por el tamaña del lugar.**_

 _-_ Sí, jamás me imagine que la ardilla roja pudiera construir toda una ciudad, parece un buen líder- _**Skipper estaba igual de impresionado que Mort.**_

 _Repentinamente se ve que había kilómetros y kilómetros de arboles colocados de forma ordenada, colocados en filas y columnas, en cada árbol vivía una gran familia de ardillas, además entre los arboles había locales y edificaciones de madera en todo lo ancho y largo de Ardillopolis, era el sueño deseado de cualquier ardilla, y estas criaturas eran la especie dominante._

-Vamos pues, no tenemos tiempo que perder- _**Dijo el misterioso tejón.**_

 _Entonces el tejón presiono el timbre y de ella salió una ardilla a abrir la puerta, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Fred._

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?- _**Dijo la ardilla sin tener ninguna expresión en su rostro más que su característica mirada desinteresada.**_

-¿Fred?, ¿ahora vives en este lugar?- _**Comento Skipper muy confundido.**_

-sí, este lugar es muy increíble, hay muchas ardilla en esta ciudad, ¿Qué no es increíble?, jamás había justo tantas ardilla reunidas, además me regalaron esta bonita casa, hay árboles y bellotas por todos lados, este es el sueño de cualquier ardilla, ¿Qué no es genial?- _**Respondió la ardilla llamada Fred.**_ –

-Fred, ¿nos invitas a pasar?- _**Dijo el misterioso tejón.**_

 _-_ Pues claro, hay bellotas para todos- _ **Dijo la ardilla con una ligera sonrisa.**_

-Vaya, si que tienes una elegante entrada- _**Comento skipper.**_

-Me gusta esta casa de madera- _**Dijo Mort.**_

 _Entonces Fred entra hasta el fondo de su casa mientras que el pingüino, tejón y lémur entran a la casa de Fred, era una bonita casa, todo construida con madera, la cocina, la sala, el baño, la recamara, absolutamente todo, muebles, vasos, platos, tocador, estantes, escritorios, cuadros, si que en esa casa se sentía estar como adentro de un árbol._

 **En la guarida del Doctor Espiráculo**

 _Después de varias horas de a ver quedado inconsciente, finalmente Parker vuelve a reaccionar, despiertas con ligeros recuerdos de lo que había pasado unas horas antes de a verse quedado desmayado._

-¿Qué paso?, ¿ellos lograron escapar?- _**Dijo el ornitorrinco aun confundido.**_

-Así es Parker, pero no te apresures, creo que tenemos que hacer un ligero cambio de planes, y espero que puedas aceptar dicho cambio de planes, lo cual debo decir que es un poco arriesgado- _**Dijo el malvado delfín**_

-Ya déjate de rodeo y escúpelo- _**Respondió el ornitorrinco con ganas de saber que era lo que el Doctor Espiráculo estaba tramando esta vez.**_

-Sí, como sabrás, tengo planeado fundar Delfinpolis, pero gracias a la horrenda capital de la ardilla roja, con su ridículo y poco rebuscado nombre, como lo detesto, tenemos que hacer algo para deshacernos de esa ciudad y de paso a la ardilla roja, no quiero que mientras este fundando Delfinpolis esta salga con su plan de destruir delfinpolis, primero yo destruiré ardillopolis para que tenga el paso libre para la creación de Delfinpolis- _**Termino el Doctor espiráculo utilizando su característica risa de delfín.**_

-¿Nombre poco rebuscado? , pues el tuyo no tiene mucha creatividad que digamos, Delfinpolis, ¿enserio?- _**Comento el ornitorrinco.**_

-Bueno pues, sigo trabajando en el nombre-

-En ese caso, yo puedo fundar Ornitorrincopolis, hay que original soy-

-ya basta, no te burles del nombre de mi futura ciudad-

-Bueno pues, ¿Cuál es tu plan para deshacerte de Ardillopolis?-

-Fácil, unirás fuerzas con Skipper y el tejón para deshacerte de la ciudad de las ardillas y de paso a su líder, que es la ardilla roja, una vez que hayas logrado tu cometido, traicionaras a estos dos y volverás aquí con la noticia del fin de la molesta ciudad de Ardillopolis, si eso sería grandioso-

-¿Unirme con Skipper y el tejón?, ¿acaso estas demente?-

-No, soy un genio brillante, vamos, se que te divertirás-

-Bueno, lo veo un poco difícil, pero… , creo que lo conseguiré, a ver qué puedo hacer, aunque no te prometo nada-

-Excelente Parker, nunca dejo de confiar en mí, tú eres mi mejor secuaz-

-¿Qué tu nunca le pagas a tu secuaces?, sigo esperando mi paga-

-Increíble, no puedo creer que sigas molestando por eso, ya supéralo-

-No hasta que me pagues todo lo que me debes-

 _Entonces el Doctor Espiráculo y Parker comenzaron a discutir sobre el dinero que el delfín de debía al ornitorrinco._

 **En la casa de Fred**

 _Fred se encontraba comiéndose unas bellotas en el comedor mientras que Skipper se queda viendo las noticias en la sala de Fred._

-ha pasado un año desde que la ardilla roja provoco la tercera guerra mundial humana, este hecho histórico provoco casi su extinción, fue entonces cuando la ardilla roja, nuestro querido líder decidió rebelarse contra las demás especies para que nosotros, las ardilla, pudieras vivir como la especie dominante sobre las demás criaturas sobre este planeta, hoy nuestra muy querida ciudad cumple 10 meses desde su fundación, aun no se sabe nada de nuestro mortal enemigo, el Doctor Espiráculo que parece que odia que la ardilla roja le haya ganada la batalla por la lucha de la especie dominante, actualmente su ejército fue neutralizado, pero aun así representa una gran amenaza, se sospecha que está escondido en algún lugar en su guarida secreta, donde tiene un montón de armas como para declarar nuevamente la guerra a Ardillopolis, como ya lo había hecho 8 meses atrás, solo le falta un nuevo ejército para equilibrar las cosas, no se preocupen, nuestro ejército está lleno de grandes soldados preparados para neutralizar cualquier amenaza, si ese demente vuelve a atacarnos, nosotros estamos listo y preparados para resistir cualquier ofensiva de parte de nuestro principal enemigo, en otras noticias, los delfines se oponen a la creación de ciudad de ardilla acuáticas, según argumentan, la tierra le pertenece a las ardillas pero que el mar le pertenece a los delfines, aunque no se sabe si estos delfines son aliados de nuestro enemigo público número uno, sea a confirmado que el castigo para estos delfines por su posible complicidad con el Doctor Espiráculo era cadena perpetua, igualmente se castigara a toda especie que impida el avance de la civilización ardilla, muchas gracias por escuchar nuestro noticiero, nosotros nos despedimos, hasta luego- _**La presentadora ardilla que daba las noticias termina con su programa.**_

-vaya, es increíble que me haya perdido de muchas cosas, cuanto ha cambiado el mundo en tan solo un año- _**Se encontraba pensando Skipper.**_

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 ** _NOTA INICIAL: ¿UNA CIUDAD PARA ARDILLAS?, ¿QUIEN ES ESE MISTERIOSO TEJÓN?, ¿AHORA QUE PASARA?, ¿COMO DETENDRÁN A LA ARDILLA ROJA ESTA VEZ?, ¿PARKER PLANEA UNIRSE A SKIPPER PARA ACABAR CON LA CIUDAD ARDILLA?, ¿EL DOCTOR ESPIRACULO EL ENEMIGO PUBLICO NUMERO UNO DE ARDILLOPOLIS?, CONTESTEN TODAS SUS DUDAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE CATÁSTROFE 3964._**

 ** _NOTA: JAMAS ME IMAGINE QUE ESTE FANFIC TUVIERA TANTO ÉXITO, QUIZÁS SI SIGUE ASÍ ESTA HISTORIA LLEGUE MUY LEJOS._**

 ** _NOTA 2: AUN ESTOY ABIERTO A POSIBLES SUGERENCIAS, SI QUIERES DARME ALGUNA IDEA... POR FAVOR DE DEJARLA EN LOS REVIEWS (QUIZÁS SI ME GUSTA MUCHO TU IDEA TAL VEZ LA LLEGUE A USAR)._**

 ** _NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIEN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	9. Chapter 9

**ATENCIÓN** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN** **:** _ **AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIWS, ME GUSTA MUCHO QUE COMENTEN MI HISTORIA, ME ANIMA MUCHO PARA SEGUIRLA :D.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA** _ **: SPOILER DE LO QUE PASO EN EL PASADO, XD.**_

 **RECORDATORIO** _ **: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, ESTA HISTORIA ES TAN INCREÍBLE QUE TIENE QUE DESTACAR EN ESE ASPECTO , XD.**_

* * *

 **En el patio de Fred**

 _El misterioso tejón se encontraba entrenando en el patio de Fred, enseguida skipper se dirigió hacia él con mucha sed de respuestas._

-Tejón, me ha entrado la curiosidad, ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer?-

-Esta ciudad es más peligrosa de lo que parece, debemos esperar-

-¿Esperar que?, necesito respuestas, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar el pasado?-

-Tu preocupación por el pasado está afectando tu futuro-

-Basta, no sé porque aun sigo contigo- _**Skipper estaba comenzando a enojarse con el misterioso tejón**_

-Sé que es difícil en tu posición actual el confiar, pero necesito confianza de tu parte, skipper, tenemos un futuro que salvar, el pasado es historia-

-No, dijiste que responderías tomas mis respuestas, y quiero respuestas, no puedo confiar en alguien que no conozco, así que respóndeme, ¿Quién eres tú y porque ocultas tu verdadera identidad?, ¡quiero respuestas!-

-¿Por qué?- _**El tejón guardo silencio por unos segundos-**_ porque mi identidad no importa, te salve la vida, ¿no te basta con eso?, pero bueno…, no importa- _**Repentinamente pierde la calma que lo caracterizaba-**_ te voy a decir esto muy claramente, el enemigo es la ardilla roja y yo solo quiero ayudarte, si no puedes comprender eso por tu memoria borrada y desconfianza, entonces estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo- _**Se tranquiliza un poco-**_ no me gusta que me cuestionen, pero la ardilla roja no se encuentra en la ciudad en estos momentos, perdón si he ocultado accidentalmente información, pero me desespera el revelar mi información personal, si realmente quieres saber quién soy, entonces te lo demostrare- _**Se quita su capa y la capucha que cubría su cara-**_ me llamo Lemuel, y es todo lo que voy a decir-

-¿Lemuel?, bueno, por lo menos ya se tu nombre-

-No es la gran cosa, mi identidad es irrelevante-

-Pero… ¿tu confiarías en un desconocido?, porque es difícil hacer eso-

-yo no confió en nadie, ya deberías saberlo-

-Pero- _**De repente recuerda que el tampoco confiaba en nadie-**_ un momento, yo tampoco confió en nadie, ¿pero qué está pasando?-

-Debe ser la pérdida de tu memoria, no solo borro los recuerdos antes de que perdieras tu memoria, sino que también debió afectarte la personalidad y alguno que otro recuerdo de tu pasado lejano-

-Esto no puede ser, ya estoy comenzando a recordar, creo-

 _Entonces Skipper comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, estaba intentando recordar lo que había vivido antes de a ver perdido la conciencia y esos recuerdos perdidos, pero por más que intentaba, el pingüino lo lograba hacer que su memoria regresara a él, no fue sino hasta que el tejón le enseño un woki toki que había tenido antes de enfrentarse a la ardilla roja y a ver pedido su memoria, enseguida Skipper recordó algo, no fue la gran cosa, pero por lo menos sabía que en pasado había intentado detener sin éxito al futuro que ahora se encontraba viviendo en el inesperado presente._

 **En los recuerdos de Skipper**

 _El pingüino se encontraba en un largo pasillo donde se podían escuchar diversos ruidos, como si se desatara una feroz batalla con armas de fuego cercas de ese extraño lugar, la zona estaba cubierta por una intensa luz roja, repentinamente Skipper llamo a su equipo con el woki toki que le había enseñado Lemuel al pingüino antes de a ver recordado un fragmento de su memoria perdida, al parecer se encontraba casi al final de su gran caída._

-Aquí Skipper, me encuentro a pocos pasos de llegar con la Ardilla Roja-

-Pero Skipper, nos encontramos en desventaja, no creemos que podamos solucionar esta tragedia, hemos fracasado- _ **Dijo Kowalski a través del woki toki que estaba sosteniendo su líder.**_

-Basta Kowalski, la Ardilla Roja está a pocos minutos de completar su malvado plan, no podemos fracasar, eso no es opción, somos la última esperanza del mundo, solo lo único que se interpone entre la Ardilla Roja y su victoria sobre el mundo, si fallamos, será el fin del mundo como lo conocemos, debemos seguir con la misión-

-Skipper, no es que sea opción, ya es un hecho, no importa lo que hagamos, fallamos, la Ardilla Roja ha ganado, lo único que conseguiríamos es perder nuestras vidas, es más, si seguimos en la guarida de la Ardilla Roja no sobreviviremos, lo sentimos Skipper, pero no tenemos otra opción- _**Dijo Kowalski a través del woki toki que estaba sosteniendo su líder.**_

-No Kowalski, yo soy el que se disculpa, no permitiré que la Ardilla Roja se salga con la suya, no sin antes dar pelea, no puedo ver como esa rata de dos patas destruye nuestro querido mundo, así que lo siento Kowalski, sálvense ustedes, yo hare todo lo posible por detener a la Ardilla Roja-

-Eso es suicidio, ¿no lo entiendes?, si te enfrentas a la Ardilla Roja, es muy probable que mueras, no queremos perder a nuestro líder- _**Dijo Kowalski a través del woki toki que estaba sosteniendo su líder.**_

 _De repente el pingüino cierra sus ojos, sale una pequeña lágrima que no pudo contener, luego arroja el woki toki al suelo para después salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la Ardilla Roja, entonces abre la puerta que lo llevaría ante su principal enemigo e inesperadamente el recuerdo se corta abruptamente._

 **En el patio de Fred**

 _Skipper vuelve a la realidad después de a ver tenido ese inesperado recuerdo._

-¿Pero que fue eso?, hay mi cabeza, me duele, no lo puedo creer-

-Interesante, al parecer recordaste algo de tu pasado, ¿verdad?-

-Este woki toki, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-

-De la guarida secreta de la Ardilla Roja, antes de que te salvara-

-Recuérdame, ¿Por qué me salvaste?, no tenias por que hacerlo-

-Tampoco tengo el deber de contártelo, ya deberías saberlo-

-Mi equipo, ¿los salvaste?, ¿Dónde están?-

-ya te lo he dicho, no sé nada de tu equipo, ni sabía de su existencia-

-¿Cómo es que lograste salvarme?, ¿Por qué estabas en la guarida de la Ardilla Roja?, no tiene sentido, ese lugar era casi inaccesible-

-Bien, yo también intentaba detener a la Ardilla Roja, pero se me complicación las cosas, y siguen complicándose la cosa, decidí salvarte porque era lo único que podía a hacer en ese momento, subestimamos a la Ardilla Roja, no por nada planeo esto por 50 años-

-De acuerdo, creo que es suficiente cuestionamiento por hoy, creo que finalmente puedo confiar plenamente en ti, lo siento Lemuel-

-Está bien, aunque creo que nunca se debe de confiar en alguien, enserio Skipper, dime, ¿Cómo se llaman los integrantes de tu equipo?-

-Se llaman, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo-

-Que interesante- _**El tejón le estaba ocultando algo al pingüino**_

-¿Por qué la pregunta?, Lemuel… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Nada es importante, solo prométeme, que cuando llegue el momento, te enfrentaras a cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino, aunque sea un viejo amigo, por eso te digo que nunca confíes en nadie-

-¿pero de que estás hablando?, ¿me estas ocultando algo?

-a su debido tiempo, la verdad será revelada, por el momento, es mejor no saber la verdad, es mejor preparase bien antes de recibir una inesperada y difícil noticia que te puede golpear muy fuerte en tu amistad-

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **NOTA INICIAL: _¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO EN EL PASADO DE SKIPPER?, ¿QUIEN ES EL TRAIDOR?, ¿SKIPPER LOGRARA DERROTAR A LA ARDILLA ROJA ESTA VEZ?, ¿MORT APARECERÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO?, TODO ESTO Y MAS EN LA CONTINUACIÓN DE CATÁSTROFE 3964, XD._**

 **NOTA FINAL _: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIEN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION_**


	10. Chapter 10

**ATENCIÓN** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN** **:** _ **AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIWS, ME GUSTA MUCHO QUE COMENTEN MI HISTORIA, ME ANIMA MUCHO PARA SEGUIRLA, CADA VEZ ESTA HISTORIA ESTA COBRANDO FUERZAS :D.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA** _ **: LES RECOMIENDO PONER MÚSICA PARA DISCOTECA O DE SU AGRADO, XD.**_

 **RECORDATORIO** _ **: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, ESTA HISTORIA ES TAN INCREÍBLE QUE TIENE QUE DESTACAR EN ESE ASPECTO , XD.**_

* * *

 **En la discoteca de los lémures**

 _Ya era muy tarde por la noche, Fred le gustaba ir a la disco de los lémures, este lugar era donde el rey de los lémures hacia sus interminables fiesta todo el día sin parar pero por las noches era cuando se encendía verdaderamente la pista de baile, todo el lugar estaba lleno de ardillas de toda clase. Había muchas mesas junto a sus respectivas sillas en donde sentarse, en medio de todo el lugar se encontraba la pista de baile, también había baños casi en la entrada y cerca de allí se encontraba la barra de los smoothies con Maurice quien era el encargado de hacer los smoothies para calmar la sed de los clientes por bailar tanto. Repentinamente aparece el rey Julien bailando junto a casi todas las jóvenes ardillas que buscaban divertirse, la música estaba a todo lo que daba es más se podía escuchar el tremendo ruido en toda la colonia, había una gran cantidad de luces para la fiesta que contantemente cambiaban de color, todo en ese lugar era ritmo y diversión. Entonces llegaron Skipper, Lemuel, Fred y Mort a la gran fiesta de los lémures._

-¡Que comience la fiesta!- _**Grito Julien bailando al ritmo de la música.**_

-sí, mi lugar favorito- _**Comento Fred con su característica cara desinteresada.**_

-Recuérdame como es que me convenciste para venir a este lugar-

 **-** Ya te explique Skipper que no solo el entrenamiento es importante, el cuerpo tiene un límite y lo tienes que respetar, además que no te caería mal divertirte un poco, ¿o no será que no sabes divertirte como la gente normal?- _**Respondió el tejón sobre la negativa del pingüino.**_

-¿pero que no podía ser en otro lugar?- _**Repentinamente le arrojan un tomate a la cara-**_ uno que no estuviera lleno de futuros delincuentes- _**El pingüino se encontraba muy molesto.**_

-No les dije que este lugar estaba súper- _**Pronuncio Fred.**_

-Ya vi a los pies, finalmente los encontré- _**Dijo Mort.**_

 _Rápidamente Mort se mete a la pista de baile interrumpiendo abruptamente a todas las jóvenes ardillas que se encontraban bailando en dicho lugar, finalmente el pequeño lémur hace que el rey Julien dejara de bailar al momento en el que abrazo sus pies, enseguida la música dejo de sonar._

-finalmente los encontré mis preciosos- _**Tocándole los pie del rey lemur.**_

-¡Mort!, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- _**Pateando al pequeño lémur.**_

-¡Yo también los quiero- _**Dijo Mort mientras era pateado por Julien.**_

-Este sí que tiene problemas- _ **respondió Julien.**_

 _Mort termina aterrizando en la barra de smoothies a un lado de Maurice._

 **En la barra de los Smoothies**

 _Mort se sienta en las sillas de la barra mientras se bebía un smoothie._

-Mort ¿en dónde te habías metido?- _**Pregunto Maurice muy molesto.**_

-Lo siento, es que me perdí en Nueva York- _**Respondió Mort muy triste.**_

-De acuerdo, lo importante es que está bien- _**Maurice se tranquilizo.**_

 _Repentinamente llego al lugar el cliente más recurrente por sus smoothies favoritos como siempre lo hacia todas las noches._

-Un smoothie por favor- _**Dijo Fred con una cara despistada.**_

-¿Cómo siempre Fred?- _**Pregunto Maurice a la ardilla.**_

-Así es Maurice, tu si sabes- _**Respondió la ardilla.**_

-aquí tienes Fred- _**Entregándole su Smoothie favorito-**_ Oye Fred, oí que finalmente te mudaste de casa- _**Pronunció Maurice.**_

-Si, por fin mi casa se encuentra a pocas manzanas de aquí-

 _Sorpresivamente se sienta Clemson en la barra de los smoothies._

-Un smoothie por favor Maurice- _**Dijo Clemson.**_

-¡Villano!- _**Grito Mort cuando vio al lémur rojo.**_

-Mort no seas descortés con los clientes- _**Respondió Maurice muy molesto.**_

-Así es mocoso, gracias a mí que este basurero se mantiene en pie-

 _Maurice le entrega un smoothie al senador clemson, luego casi se lo termina de un trago debido a que se encontraba muy cansado._

-Clemson, no seas tan duro con el pequeño- _**Comento Maurice.**_

-El pequeño debe aprender cómo están las cosas- _**Respondio Clemson.**_

-Bueno, solo espero que las cosas no se salgan de control, como siempre, este lugar se vuelve muy ruidoso en las noches- _**Pronuncio Maurice.**_

-Oye Clemson, ¿y cómo te va en tu nuevo cargo de senador?- _**Dijo Fred.**_

-Por fin alguien a quien le interesa mi vida, pues bien, no te mentiré, esta administración es una porquería, ardilla roja quiere esto, la ardilla roja quiere lo otro, que el pueblo quiere algo, que si luego quiere otra cosa, si que es estresante cuando todo el mundo quiere algo- _**Respondió Clemson todo irritado-**_ lo bueno que este lugar me des-estresa bastante- _**Comento mientras se terminaba su bebida-**_ oye Maurice, dame otro delicioso smoothie de fresa por favor- _**le pasa el vaso vacio.**_

-De acuerdo, un smoothie de fresa saliendo- _**Llena el vaso vacio con la bebida de fresa-**_ aquí tiene Clemson- _**pronuncio Maurice.**_

 _Clemson seguía tomandose litros de deliciosos smoothies sin parar._

 **En la pista de baile**

 _Lemuel se encontraba bailando al ritmo de la música junto con Julien mientras su que Skipper se quedaba sentado en una silla sin ganas de bailar._

-Oye pingüino, ¡únete a la fiesta!- _**Grito el rey Julien.**_

-¡NO!, ni creas que me voy a parar de esta silla, yo no estoy loco como ustedes, bailar no sirve de nada- _**Respondió el pingüino firme en sus ideales.**_

-Skipper, ya te dije que no te vendría mal que te divirtieras un poco- _**Comento el tejón que estaba bailando con una ardilla.**_

 _Enseguida la música se tranquilizo por unos segundos mientras comenzaba a reproducir la próxima canción que sería más movida que la anterior._

-¡Sí!, todo el mundo por favor salga de la pista de baile porque llego la canción favorita del rey, todos cúbranse que muy pronto no habrá quien me pare, llego la hora de humillar a todos mis súbditos- _**Dijo el rey Julien.**_

 _Entonces el Rey de los lémures comenzó a bailar break dance como todo un profesional, empezó moviendo sus pies, luego siguió con sus manos, en un dos por tres ya estaba girando con la cabeza en el suelo al ritmo de la música que cada vez se ponía más rápida y cada vez se había mas difícil de seguir. En un par de segundos el rey Julien verdaderamente que era imparable ya que giraba como trompo en el suelo de la pista de baila lo más rápido que podía , rápidamente sin despegar su espalda del piso comenzó a girar aun mas rápido y alocadamente, todo el mundo se había apartado de la pista de baile._

 _-_ ¿Qué nadie es capaz de retar al rey?- _**Comento Julien con mucho orgullo creyéndose el mejor bailarín del lugar.**_

 _Repentinamente un haz de luz ilumino al único que no se había acobardado ante el rey de los lémures_ _y que permaneció en la pista de baile._ _Se trataba de un lémur similar a Julien el cual se veía decidido a derrotar al gran bailarín._

-Desearas no haber dicho eso- _**Dijo el lémur rojo todo confiado.**_

-¿acaso estas retando al rey?- _**Julien no sé lo podía creer.**_

-así es, te reto a una batalla de baile- _**Clemson ya se sentía el ganador.**_

-voy a hacer tragar tus palabras, nadie reta al rey y vive para contarlo, es momento que aprendas del maestro- _**Julien no se quedaba atrás.**_

 _Entonces ambos lémures comenzaron una batalla de baile en pleno apogeo de la discoteca de los lémures. Julien y Clemson estaban decididos a derrotar a su adversario en un combate en donde moverían el cuerpo al ritmo de la canción, enseguida todo el mundo se queda viendo la pista de baile mientras los dos concursante se disputaban el título del mejor bailarín del lugar._

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL: _¿SKIPPER LOGRARA DIVERTIRSE?, ¿QUIEN GANARA LA BATALLA DE BAILE CLEMSON VS JULIEN? ¿QUIEN ERA EL TRAIDOR?, DESCUBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE CATÁSTROFE 3964._**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: _PERDÓN POR TARDARME EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO BUENO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUI LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA GENIAL HISTORIA, QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHO, XD._**

 **NOTA FINAL _: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIEN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	11. Chapter 11

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me petencen.

Observación: ultimos capitulos.

* * *

En la discoteca de los lemures se desató la pelea de baile entre los 2 lemures resultando como el vencedor julien aunque Clemson dio pelea.

Por su parte Skipper se había salido de ese lugar porque ya no lo soportaba más, quería retirarse de todo ese molesto mundo y despejar su mente en paz, por ser de noche no había casi nadie en la calle ese no fue el caso para Skipper debido a que alguien fue directo hacia él y no podía ser otro más que Parker.

—¡Parker! ¿qué haces aquí? — El pingüino se sorprendió de encontrarse con el mamifero semiacuatico.

—Skipper he venido a ofrecer mi ayuda ¿qué dices?— Propuso Parker sin estresar absolutamente ningún sentimiento o gesto en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué?!¿porque nos quieres ayudar? —Skipper no está muy convencido que digamos.

—Tenemos un enemigo en común… la ardilla roja — Respondió el ornitorrinco sin titubear.

—No lo sé, no confío en tí y jamás lo haré — El pingüino no quiso arriesgarse a caer en una trampa.

—Como quieras, no necesito la ayuda de nadie para vencer a la ardilla roja, pero ves ese árbol gigante — ,Parker apuntó hacia el árbol más grande del lugar— Ese es el palacio y sede principal de la ardilla roja.

—¿Porque me cuentas todo esto? — Skipper empezó a dudar algo.

—Ahora que sabes la ubicación de la ardilla roja no tienes porque seguir con ese tejón y a veces me pregunto quien es el tonto aqui pero te recordaré el secreto un amigo es solo un enemigo que no te ha atacado — El ornitorrinco en ese preciso momento se retiró.

—¡Que!— En eso Skipper empezó a recordar de golpe todo sus recuerdos a la perfección de antes del primer ataque de la ardilla roja— Lo recordó.. yo dije esa frase— Se entera que el ornitorrinco ya se había ido— ¿Parker? se fue.

En el palacio de la ardilla roja. El líder del mundo despierta en su cama enorme de madera a comparación con su tamaña, vestía con su ropa de rey y con su respectiva corona, él es considerado la máxima autoridad ahora y todos le obedecían.

—Su alteza encontramos a este intruso entrando en la noche— Avisó Clemson haciendo que los guardias lo mostraran.

—¡¿Quién es el tonto que se atrevió a desafiar a la ardilla roja?!— Gritó de forma imponente el roedor.

—Un tal ornitorrinco— Habló el lemur.

—Clemson cometes un terrible error en estar del lado a la ardilla roja— Fue lo único que dijo Parker.

—¿Y crees que con el doctor espiráculo estaría mejor? por favor no me hagas reír— Respondió el lemur muy firme en su decisión de ayudar a su jefe.

—Llevenselo— Sentenció la ardilla roja sin piedad.

—Como usted ordene su alteza— Clemson junto con los guardias de la ardilla roja se llevaron al ornitorrinco a su celda en el calabozo.

—Esto me estreso demaciado ¡que traigan al bufón!— El roedor quiso entretenimiento.

En eso entro Cabo vistiendo un traje terriblemente gracioso y un ridículo sombrero, su tarea es entretener a la ardilla roja todo los días de su vida hasta la muerte y esto podía triste a cabo aunque a la hora del espectáculo tenía que mostrar lo contrario para poder hacerse el gracioso.

En la casa de Fred. El dueño de la casa invitó a sus mejores amigos de la discoteca osea los lemures a que pasaran el dia en su casa y esto causó el enojo de Skipper que si de por si no los toleraba sin memoria ahora menos los toleraba.

—¿Si vieron como destroze a clemson en la pista de baile? aún admito que fue valiente en retarme… solo el lo hizo creo que es obvio nadie quiere una humillación seguro como le pasó a él— Alardeaba Julien de la noche anterior.

—Lo único bueno de ayer fue que Mort regreso— Comentó Maurice.

—¡Si estoy de vuelta para los pies!v El pequeño lemur abrazó los pies del rey de los lemures.

—¡Mort los pies no!— Lo patea— Era muy bueno para ser verdad—Apenas paso un dia y el rey julien ya extrañaba la ausencia de su molesto súbdito.

—Si amigos pueden quedarse en mi casa todo lo que quieran—

—Gracias Fred por eso eres camarada y ahora puede ir a la discoteca cuando quieras — Sentenció el rey de los lemures.

Skipper se fue al patio de la casa donde Lemuel se localizaba entrenando como casi todas las mañana lo hacía para volverse más fuerte y el pingüino no fue necesariamente a entrenar con él.

—Skipper ¿venes a entrenar?— Preguntó el tejón en cuanto vio al pingüino acercarse hacia él.

—No.. Lemuel tenemos que hablar , no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tenemos que enfrentarnos a la ardilla roja pero ya que no puedo soportar el hecho de que haya perdido ante alguien como él pero sigo vivo y por eso lo volveré a intentar ¡lo antes posible!— Skipper libero todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

— Entiendo — El tejón lo pensó bastante quedándose varios segundos en silencio— Esta bien si eso es lo que quieres atacaremos a la ardilla roja este día inmediatamente ¡ya no más distracciones porque la ardilla roja caerá hoy!— Lemuel aceptó ayudar a Skipper a derrotar a la ardilla roja.

Continuará…

* * *

Nota inicial: ¿Skipper podrá recordar lo que paso en su primer enfrentamiento con la ardilla roja? ¿Parker se uniera con Skipper?, ¿La ardilla roja logrará su cometido de controlar el mundo por siempre? descubranlo en los siguientes capitulos de Catastrofe 3964.

Nota final: Perdón por no actualizar antes pero la verdad que no me sentía bien escribiendo (creo que tenia el bloqueo de escritor o algo así y aun lo sigo teniendo) pero ahora he regresado con el único propósito de terminar con esta historia y si, dentro de poco se acabara (prefiero que la historia sea corta y que tenga final a que sea larga pero que se quede a medias como casi llega a pasar).

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos más tarde.


	12. Chapter 12

Atención: Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.

Observación: Capitulo final.

* * *

Skipper con la ayuda de Lemuel lograron entrar al gran palacio de la ardilla roja con relativa facilidad, se localizaban en los calabozos y una de las celdas esta abierta lo que llamo la atención del pingüino quien enseguida fue empujado para posteriormente ser encerrado en ese lugar por el mismisimo Lemuel.

—Lemuel ¿qué estas haciendo?— Skipper se sorprendió por la traición de Lemuel.

—¿qué nunca lo sospechaste? yo soy la mano derecha de la ardilla roja— El tejón esta feliz por su logro de encerrar al pingüino en su celda.

El tejón se retira del lugar. El pingüino empezó a observar a su alrededor para luego enterarse que en la celda de enfrente de ubicaba Parker tambien encerrado en ese calabozo y este empezó a reírse enfrente de su adversario.

—¿Cuál es la gracia? — Skipper no entendio porque el ornitorrinco se esta riendo de él.

—¿Acaso no lo viniste venir? Lemuel fue la causa por la que fallaste 2 veces seguidas— Comentó el ornitorrinco sin dejar de reírse.

—¡Qué me estas contando! ¿por qué no recuerdo esa parte?— Preguntó Skipper sonando lo más enojado que pudo en esos instantes.

—La pelea que tuviste con Lemuel fue epica y ambos tenian oportunidad de ganar pero Lemuel resulto el vencedor luego de golpearte tan fuerte la cabeza que debiste olvidar ese enfrentamiento— Parker empezó a hablar del pasado.

—¿por qué no me dijiste eso antes?— Cuestionó el pingüino.

—Porque no me abrias creido… por eso deje que cayeras en la trampa del tejón— Respondó el ornitorrinco.

—Pues te funciono y ¿por qué sabes tanto de lo que ocurrio esa vez?— Fue lo que dijo Skipper.

—Porque esa vez unimos fuerzas y si así de desesperados estábamos cuando supimos el siniestro plan de la ardilla roja—Se lo hizo recordar Parker.

—Pues bien Parker ya que sabes como moverte ¿cúal es el plan? — El pinguüino comenzo a creer que su adversario tenia planes.

—Estamos esperando la llegada de alguien— Parker afirmó que planeada algo.

En eso llego Nigel al rescate liberando a ambos de sus celdas, luego de alli tambien fueron a liberar a Rico que lo tenian encadenado, despues fueron al rescate de cabo para posteriormente pelear con algunos guardias de la ardilla roja y salir vencedores.

—Tio Nigel viniste a rescatarnos— Reconoció Cabo.

—Así es sobrino, no iba a permitir que esa ardilla roja se salga con la suya es por eso que me uní a Parker y con su ayuda pude entrar en el palacio de la ardilla roja— Fue lo que dijo Nigel.

Repentinamente Cabo es congelador por el rayo enfriador de Kowalski disparado por ese ademas de estar con él, lemuel y Clemson para detener a los que pretenden derrocar a la ardilla roja de su puesto como el gobernador supremo del mundo.

—Entonces ¿Kowalski esta de parte de la ardilla roja?— Skipper le tomo por sorpresa ese pequeño detalle.

—Lo siento Skipper pero es de sabios unirse al bando ganador y ademas pensamos que moriste— Fue lo que dijo Kowalski.

—Pues resulto que no y ahora tengo que vencerte traidor— Dio de respuesta Skipper.

—Basta de hablar y acabemoscon ellos— Se desespero Clemson.

—Detengalos mientras yo voy por la ardilla roa— Sentenció Nigel.

Entonces Parker empezo a peelar con Clemson, Lemuel contra Skipper y finalmente Kowalski con su rayo congelador lucho contra Rico que saco varias bombas desde su estomago.

Rapdamente Nigel llego a la habitacón en donde se localizaba la ardilla roja, este se encontraba viendo por la ventana todo su reino y encuento entro el pingüino este sacó una espada que estaba sujeta a una bellota por donde el roedor sujetaba su arma.

—Ardilla roja nos volvemos a encontrar— Comentó el pingüno al ver a su enemigo.

—Agente especial Nigel asi es, mucho tiempo desde aquella vez pero esta vez yo tengo la ventaja y te lo demostrare— La Ardilla roja hizo relucir su imponente espada.

—Eso ya lo veremos— Nigel se puso en guardia.

Por mientras en la pelea de Clmeson contra Parker. El ornitorrinco logro conectar una toxica patada al lemur y después cayo inconsciente al suelo quedando fuera del combate instanteamente.

—Te dije que tú no eras rival para mi— Habló el mamífero semiacuatico.

Skipper tenia problemas peleando con el tejón debido a que claramente él es superior, pero Parker llego al rescate golpeando con sus espolones tóxicos la espalda de Lemuel para que cayera al suelo y quitarse otro problema de encima.

Finalmente Kowalski esquivo las bombas de Rico y logro congelador, Parker y Kowalsk empezaron a luchar pero al final el resultado quedo en empate luego de que el pingüino congelara al ornitorrinco y este desmayara a su adversario.

—Rayos no tengo tiempo que perder tengo que ayudar a Nigel— El pingüino se lo dijo a si mismo.

El pingüino antes de irse tomo el rayo congelador de Kowalski para después salir corriendo para ayudar a Nigel que en esos momento se encontraba luchando contra la ardilla roja y este no iba a permitir que Nigel se quedara con toda la gloria de derrotarlo.

La pelea entre Nigel y la ardilla roja estaba muy pareja hasta que llego Skipper a escena y con su rayo enfriador congela inmediatamente a la ardilla roja deteniendo definitivamente al roedor malvado en un cubo de hielo y terminando así con su reinado en el mundo.

—Este es tu fin Ardilla roja— Fue lo que dijo Skipper.

—Gracias Skipper fuiste de mucha ayuda— Agradeció Nigel a su compañero pingüino.

—¿y ahora que es lo que pasara?— Preguntó Skipper pensando en el futuro.

—Por lo pronto llevare a la ardilla roja a su celda reservada en la agencia secreta de los pingüinos— Dio de respuesta Nigel.

—Entonces este es el adiós— Sentenció Skipper despues de ver un vistazo por la ventana.

—Me temo que si, tomara mucho tiempo para que el mundo se recupere pero ahora que la ardilla roja fue detenida ya no queda un villano principal por el cual preocuparse por el momento— Comentó nigel.

—Si, lo tengo presente y creo que Lemuel tenia razón... si necesito relajarme un poco— Hablo Skipper.

Luego Nigel se lleva a su la ardilla roja a su celda en la agencia secreta de los pingüinos mientras que Skipper y compañía festejo la caída de la ardilla roja en la casa de Fred junto con los lemures.

Fin

* * *

EasternHare. Gracias por comenzar y te lo agradezco mucho. La verdad que esta historia ya tiene su tiempo por lo que la deje sin final (y de hecho se iba a quedar así) pero en ultimas instancias me anime a ponerle un final rápido a dejarlo sin uno, me alegra saber que mis 5 años de escribir fanfics se hagan notar (no ha sido un camino fácil, el bloqueo de escritor, la falta de comentarios entre otras cosas por muchos años terminaron por desilusionarme) y pues te invito a que leas mis otras historias (actualmente casi estoy retirado y solo regrese para terminar lo que empece)


End file.
